Moral Dilemma
by Me-Nuriko
Summary: Is stealing an option if you are really hungry?


A/N: Written for Challenge 3 at the MB for authors. You can find the address in my profile.

Disclaimer: "GetBackers" and all of its characters belong to and were created by Aoki Yuya and Ayamine Rando. In this story they are used without prior permission. No profit is made through this story.

**Moral Dilemma**

"Ban-chan, no! Tell me you're joking!" Ginji stared in shock at his partner. "You can't mean it. It's just, just… not what the GetBackers do!"

"I'm not joking, and you should damn well know I don't joke when it comes to work," Ban answered through gritted teeth.

"But this is stealing!" Ginji pleaded. "It's not a retrieval."

"It pays. Do you want to eat?" asked Ban, irritated. "You're the one who's been complaining about hunger the last few days."

"Look, Ban-chan," Ginji sighed, frustrated. "I know you've stolen before, and you know I don't care. It's not like I lived the life of an angel myself. But it's not what we agreed to do when we started the GetBackers."

"Shut up, will you?" Ban didn't want to hear this. "The job gives us money to buy food. You want that, don't you?"

"I'm not _that_ hungry, Ban-chan," argued Ginji, agitated. "And I never thought the GetBackers would sink so low as to become petty thieves."

"What the heck do you want me to do? Just sit on my ass and listen to your whining?" Ban rose angrily from the park bench where they were sitting and started pacing the pavement. "'Ban-chan, I'm so huuungry,'" he whined, imitating Ginji. "Let me tell you, I've grown tired of hearing your whimpering. And now, when I've finally gotten us a job that could fill your poor little stomach, are you grateful? Heck, no!"

"I'm whining, am I?" Ginji rose, too, and faced the now steaming Ban. "I'm whining so much that _you_ decide we need to go stealing? What about asking me? Did you really think I would approve? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I know you're _hungry_." Ban took hold of Ginji's arms and shook him. "Dammit, Ginji! We haven't eaten in two days. This job will give us enough money to eat like kings for a month!"

"Let go of me, Ban-chan." Ginji struggled to free himself. "Fuck you, Ban, let go of me," he yelled.

Momentarily shocked by hearing his partner swear at him, Ban released Ginji's arms, and took a step back.

Raging, Ginji leaned into Ban's face and shouted. "Eat like kings? Oh, that's great. And what about morals? Ever heard of those? Even I know what they are, and I grew up in Mugenjou! Why don't we just go sign up with the yakuza?"

"Not a good enough job for you, Ginji?" Ban's expression went cold. "Then go find your own job and I'll take care of this. Just get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

"What did you just say? Did you just tell me to leave?" Ginji asked in a dangerous tone.

"You heard me. Do I have to repeat myself?" Ban glared at Ginji, refusing to let his partner's flashing eyes win this staring contest.

"Just because I don't want to steal? You want to break up our partnership and start a career as a thief? Fine, you do that, Midou." Ginji was furious. "Maybe I can team up with Shido instead. I'm sure he knows how to get jobs that aren't stealing."

"The Monkey Trainer? You're gonna team up with the Monkey Trainer?" Ban laughed sardonically, desperately trying not to flinch visibly at Ginji's 'Midou'. That had hurt. "Good luck. You'll end up mowing the lawn and cutting branches from trees at Madoka's. Is that what you want? I'm sure you can have your own basket to sleep in, and soon Madoka will put a leash on you, too, just like she's done with Shido."

"Madoka's not like that, and you know it! At least mowing lawns is honest work. And it would get me food and a warm place to sleep. Not like here, where I'm always hungry and often cold."

"It's not a retrieval!"

Ginji snorted bitterly. "You're the one thinking of stealing. Is that better? Is stealing retrieval? You can be so pigheaded, Ban. I don't know how you've managed this long."

"Well, news to Amano Ginji, I'm not your god damned mother! I shouldn't have to take care of you. We're supposed to be partners, helping each other. Ring a bell? But for your information, I can manage just fine with or without you."Ban paused, his expression growing slightly confused. "And what the hell are you laughing at?" he spluttered at his partner, who couldn't stifle his giggles.

"You're pouting, Ban-chan."

"The hell I am. I just said I can manage without you." The relief he felt at hearing Ginji call him Ban-chan again made the words sound less stinging than he had intended.

Ginji sighed. "I know you can, Ban-chan." Giggling made it difficult to keep his anger up. "But do you really want to? I will not go with you to steal. Please," he looked beseechingly at Ban, "could you cancel this job? For me? For the GetBackers?"

"Fine," Ban muttered. "I'll cancel the damned job. Happy? But tell me how we're gonna get some food soon, 'cause I sure as hell need to eat, even if you don't."

Ginji giggled again. "I'll get us a job. I promise. And you're still pouting, Ban-chan."

"Shut up and tell me how we can get money," Ban demanded sourly.

"Let's drive over to Madoka's." Ginji grinned. "I happen to know that she does need help with the lawn."

"I don't believe it! You're crazy, you know that?" Ban glared at him. "Besides, I thought you were talking about retrieval jobs."

Ginji shrugged, and gave Ban an apologetic smile. "Well, you know…"

"What?"

"I really am hungry."

**Owari**


End file.
